Irish Angel, Revisiting Warzones
by Nanashikyo
Summary: Four years have passed since the day of Marimeia's defeat. The gundam boys have learned to live life in relative peace. Yet as the years have gone by they learn that the peace they've come to enjoy is very fragile indeed. Small battles are continuing in s
1. The Plan

**Ch. 1 Introductions**

Laughter rang and bounced off the high arched ceiling. And the music twisted and glided around the banisters and railing of the second floor balcony, while richly dressed dancers twirled and swayed in time with its melody. The celebrated people were all there including the 5 pilots and the leaders of the Preventers who had also helped in some way to achieve peace.

"Hey Quatre!"

"Miss. Noin! Hey, how are you?

"Wonderful, oh and it's Mrs. Marquise now." Noin smiled and squeezed Zechs hand.

"Congratulations." Quatre hugged Noin and shook Zech hand.

"So, how are the rest of the guys?" Zechs spoke up.

"Good I guess I haven't had time to talk to them yet. But I think that even they are enjoying the peace." Quatre looked hopefully around. "Well I guess we could ask them. Because here they come."

"How much longer? It's sooooo hot! I'm about to die in this damn suit. " Duo whined while tugging at his tie.

Quatre laughed. "Sorry Duo but it's quite awhile till it ends. But I'm sure you will cool off once everyone settles for the speeches."

"Speeches! There's gonna be speeches?" Duo's voice squeaked.

"Yeah Relena's going to make an address as well." Quatre added almost feeling guilty that he was enjoying Duo's torture at all.

Duo's eyes got wider."Man she takes for ever! She just keeps going on and o-." Wufie jabbed an elbow into his ribs. "Shut-up Maxwell! Here she comes."

"Good evening Miss. Relena." Noin nodded and smiled at her.

"Good evening Mrs. Noin, guys. I want to introduce you to someone." She took the arm of a woman behind her. The woman was fairly tall with light blue eyes and brown hair that was swirled into a mass of complicated curls. She seemed displaced and absent until Relena said her name.

"Guys this is Mrs. Caelan (Kee-lin) Ivy. Her husband, Wayne Ivy, is a very important man in the Peace Committee. And her daughter is one of your biggest fans."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Ivy." Quatre greeted extending his hand.

Caelan snapped out of her trance and her face suddenly lit up happily. "Oh please call me Kate. It makes me feel old when people call me that."

"Well you certainly don't look old." Quatre grinned.

"Why thank you! Now please excuse my ignorance I don't know all your names."

"Oh! My fault. This is Duo, Wufie, Heero, Trowa and I'm Quatre."

"Nice to meet you all." She smiled gracefully.

"Well I have to go mingle. Excuse me." Relena disappeared into the crowd.

Duo cheered up immediately."So your daughters a fan? Who does she like best?"

Kate stared at him a moment." Well I really doubt that matters considering you all worked in a unit to achieve peace. And your individual skills are different but pretty much equal."

"Oh." His face dropped.

Quatre stepped in." You looked upset. Mind if I ask why?"

"Oh not at all. I'm just a little tired." She smiled brightly. "And my husband has disappeared, oh well he's probably off discussing...well, whatever they discuss!"

"I see."

The music stopped and everyone started to seat themselves at a table.

"Well we better grab a seat." Kate started toward the tables.

"Allow me." Quatre stopped while Kate hooked her arm in his. "Why thank you."

A graying man stepped up too the platform and started to speak, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen I'd like to welcome, and thank you for coming. As you all know this is a celebration for those who help achieve peace..."

He continued for quite a while and was only half way through his speech when a series of loud rumbles where heard and the ground trembled slightly. The room was suddenly brightly lit. The man stood dumbly on the platform light reflecting off his glasses staring at his feet until the shaking subsided. He opened his mouth to continue when suddenly a dark gray mobile suit slammed through the brick wall on the other end of the ball room, scattering bricks as far as the tables causing people to jump up and move. A black figure was flung in front of the suit, it landed in a pile of rubble with a few sickening cracks.

The mobile suit pilot laughed."Tell me again what you were planning to do to me. Something about destroying me wasn't it? Well just in case you didn't know. YOU FAILED!" The suit took a step toward the still person on the floor. "Come on boy! I thought you would be a little more of a challenge!" It raised its jumbo gun with obvious intentions of crushing the boy on the floor, when all of the sudden a young black headed girl came streaking out of the shadows and landed on top of the boy. She grabbed the front of his jacket and heaved, rolling over as she did causing enough momentum for them to roll out of the way, barely avoiding the gun. The raven haired girl started to slap the boy viciously causing the already loose cap on the boy to fall off releasing jet black locks like the girl on top of him.

"A GIRL? HA! And to think all this time they've been scared of a girl. laugh."

The dark skinned girl on top glared up at the MS then turned her glinting glare back to the girl on the floor. "Get up! We haven't got time for this!" Finally her efforts paid off the girl's hands shot up and blocked her tormenters last slap then shoved her off and rolled over.

"Well! Looks like there's still a little fight left after all." The man laughed again.

The girl raised herself onto both elbows, her face was in her arms,she was obviously in pain. She shook her head several times as if trying to

clear it.

The MS pilot whistled, "It a shame that I have to kill someone as pretty as yourself."

The girl seemed unfazed by the man's comment as she worked her way to her feet running a hand through her hair to push it away from her face. Light glanced off her sunglasses as she turned her face upward. She then reached into her coat and pulled out what seemed to be a simple handgun.

The MS pilot laughed and mocked her. "Careful with that toy there honey! haha Come on, take your best shot."

A small smirk appeared at the edges of her mouth as if she were holding a dirty secret. She held the gun up and took only a second to aim, the sound of the shot echoed in the large room and everyone's eyes where riveted on the ball on the end of a cord soaring through the air when suddenly it popped open into a three prong grappling hook, in the middle of the prongs a blinding flare sprayed out causing momentary blindness of the MS pilot, but that was all she needed. She broke into a sideways run as the grappling hook caught hold to the MS's head and started to reel itself in pulling the girl up in an arc around the large gun. The girl kicked her feet out to gain more momentum when she saw the gun move, it slammed into the cord snapping it in two while flinging the girl into the air.

She fell onto the MS's chest and started to slide downward, the crowd caught their breath and held it, listening to the sound of her nails screeching along the metal trying to find a hold. Suddenly she stopped, she had got a hold above the cockpit door and wasting no time she kicked it open and dropped onto the platform where she was immediately met by the enraged pilot. She ducked his fist and slammed her own upward hitting him square on the nose, then struck again catching him full in the stomach, he doubled over in pain, she lifted her arm and slammed an elbow into the back of the neck successfully and mercifully knocking him out. She reached up and grabbed the front of her scalp and pulled, the black wig came of easily releasing a cascade of dark blonde-red hair with bleached streaks running through it like lightning. She threw the wig into the cockpit then quickly disappeared after it

A brunette came running in through the hole her cream brown streaked, dark chocolate hair flew behind her until she slowed to pick her way around the rubble calling," OK, that's finished what's next?", she stopped short and stared up at the mobile suit backing up slightly. "Whoa, OK maybe not..." Then her silver-green eyes lit up as if she just remembered something. she ran towards the black haired girl, who was standing off to the side brushing off her clothing and staring at the brunette rushing at her. "Where is she? What happened? What went wrong?" The brunette gestured wildly at the massive piles of what was left of the ballroom wall.

"Hey, chill I'm right here. Hang on a sec." The blonde interrupted her and stepped out on the platform. "Here catch." She instructed.

The brunette looked up. "Catch wha- umph!" She was cut short by the when the body of the pilot landed on top of her."Man...gross!" She shoved the body off quickly and dusted herself off. "It's called a WARNING!" Her eyes blazed up at the cockpit door.

Self Destruct Activated

The brunette's eyes widened, "What was activated! I don't know what your doin' in there but you better get your ass back out here!"

"Hang on, Ray, I've almost got it!" She answered back. Then the MS started to fly upwards. Ray jumped toward the cord that was still dangling from the head but let go quickly when the hook popped lose and came sailing to the ground. So instead she took up staring at the cockpit door. Ray's face was suddenly wreathed in smiles when her friend appeared on the platform, she watched as

she slid down on the dismounting rope and dropped the rest of the way to the floor as the suit rose rapidly into the air.

"What the hell was that!" Ray attacked.

"That was getting things done." The black haired girl appeared behind her. She was staring up at the doomed mobile suit and with the rest watched as it exploded destroying all evidence of what might have happened, along with the wig.

Ash and pieces of still hot chunks of metal came streaking down to earth but Ray ignored them and helped the blonde up, "What next?"

"We disappear. That's what." The raven haired girl answered while checking the pilot for a pulse, she jerked up and turned to the blonde. "He isn't dead? You didn't kill him?"

The blonde shook her head wearily, "He's just a rookie there's no need."

"Oh yes there is, you know what happens to rookies who fail! You'd be doing him a favor by killing him now."

Ray glanced back and forth between them. "What? Will somebody tell me what's going on?"

The blonde rubbed her forehead and sighed, "When a rookie fails his first mission they view him as a weak link, so they torment him to see if his giving away secrets as to where their base is and how they work then if he hasn't died yet from the treatment they kill him so he can't tell anyone after he gets out. End of story." Then she glanced up at Ray as if waiting for a reaction.

"Well... That's interesting..." She looked blankly at them. "Your not gonna let that happen are you? Come on guys! That's not fair!"

Raven looked around," Course it's fair. Like I said we're doing him a favor," she pulled out a small silver gun and cocked it.

Ray turned on the blonde standing slightly away from them. "What, so your just gonna let this happen? Can't we like...like...get him away from here...somehow...maybe?" She waved her hands in front of her face and gestured desperately. "Hello!"

Raven leveled the gun at the man's heart and started to pull the trigger, "Don't waste your pity he joined with them in the first place, and look at all this trouble he cau- What are you doing?"

The blonde grabbed the gun and pulled it from her hand. "We'll get him somewhere safe." She growled.

"Fine." She stood took the gun back and shoved it bad temperedly into the back of her jeans, turned swiftly and started to walk away when all of the sudden the blonde dropped behind her, she whirled back around. "What the hell?"

Ray rushed to her friends side, "What do ya mean 'What the hell?' it's obvious! She only just crashed through a brick wall...USING HER BODY!"

Raven turned to look at the party crowd. "We gotta go, and now! You grab her and I'll get the pilot." She looked over at him in disgust.

Ray lifted her friend up gently and turned to the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen you are a great audience!" She grinned and bowed." Now if you will excuse us we must take our leave! Thank you and good-night!" She hauled out the hole in the wall and ran to the silver Montero sport and buckled the senseless girl into the front seat.

"Nice save." Raven announced as she walked up.

"You think anyone bought it?" Ray threw her a glance.

"Not likely, so we better jet. Give me a call when she wakes up." She glided off towards a black convertible and was quickly on her way, sending dust off in her trail.

"K." Ray whispered uselessly into the night air.

"Hell if that wasn't suspicious!" Duo glared at the whole in the wall as if he expected it to start a fight.

Kate came and stood beside the boys." Suspicious or not we have nothing to do with it." Her voice was tight with the worry that showed clearly on her face.

Heero turned his piercing eyes on her," What do you know about it?"

She started as if she had just stepped back into reality then quickly regained her composer," No more than you do I assure you." she answered coolly while meeting his eyes defiantly.

He grunted slightly, but continued his scrutiny. Quatre quickly stepped in, "Here, we'll walk with you to your car."

She allowed a smile to grace her lips and turned her gaze from Heero's." No you won't. You'll walk me to the side walk, my husband went to get the car."

"Sure." Quatre smiled warmly back and allowing her to slip her arm in his they walked towards the doors. Wufie and Duo followed.

Trowa strode silently up behind Heero, his eyes never left the retreating figures, "You think she's lying." he stated in a monotonous undertone.

"No," Heero answered in the same tone," she's just not telling all she knows."

"Hm," Trowa slipped past him and headed for the door," all I want is to sleep, you can stay here if you want."

Heero allowed himself a small smile and walked after him.

After stepping outside they stopped and waited with Kate for her ride. She stood still and was staring, preoccupied into the black night sky. Quatre first did his best to bring her out of her state but eventually gave up and seemed content to just breathe in the fresh breeze. To their left and in front of them, across the parking lot, was evidence of a small battle. Kate's eyes moved and riveted themselves on the head of some decapitated mobile suit, her face was as still as a granite rock but her eyes were a whirl pool of emotions.

"You really should stop thinking about tonight and just have fun. It's your vacation after all, right?" she smiled. "Believe me we have enough

people to look into this problem. Get some rest."

"Ok, sure." Quatre was convinced.

Reassured she got into the car and was driven away. Duo turned towards them, "Tomorrow morning...WATER SKIING! WHOOHOO!" He grinned hugely and ran to the rental car.

Duo had gotten his wish. Early the next morning they found themselves on the lake by "The Blazing Dragon". The hotel was set in the mountains so that every window you looked out of had a breathtaking view. The hotel itself was a beauty, like a ruby inside an emerald it stood with red sand stone walls blazing in the morning sun.

They had stopped momentarily to switch skiers and as they pulled Duo into the boat and waited for Quatre to put on his skis, Duo chattered endlessly and was so pumped everyone knew he had nothing really to say until one statement caught their attention.

"Have you seen those girls on the beach? Man they are hott! They obviously know I'm hott too or else they wouldn't have been sitting there all morning." He laughed and shut up long enough to reflect on how hott he was then," It would have to be me because I mean compared to me, you guys ain't got shit on me!"

Heero was suddenly alert."You said they were there all morning.?"

Duo scratched his head and stared out at the two dots on the small "beach". "Yeah, and I think I saw a glimpse of them last night when we came in. If I remember right..."

Quatre maneuvered himself to sit on the edge of the boat and looked in the direction of the girls."Then they're probably guests here too. What's the harm in that?"

_Quatre is right,_ Heero told himself, _this isn't the war anymore and no one is out to get us. Chill Heero. Enjoy the vacation._"Your right. Ready?" He threw the question over his shoulder already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Quatre dropped into the water slid on the slippery skies then prepared to take off.

On the beach Ray sat next the the blonde from the night before. Ray wiped tears from her eyes and tried to stop laughing. "Whew! Hahaa...that was a close one...hahaha...he's so full of himself..hahaha!" She coughed a little after choking on her spit.

The blonde smiled and stood up. "We don't need another one so let's get out of here."

"K. Hey! Ajeya! Can we go to a movie? I've really wanted to see that new one, what's it called again?..." Ray rambled on and skipped ahead.

Then she raced off the rest of the way leaving Ajeya to deal with her thoughts.

'_Only two more days until the final banquet. I don't think they'll try anything before that, but they'll try something afterwards. Then I'll be prepared._' Firm in her decision she walked towards a silver mustang and drove off, determined to find Kate.

Kate whirled around as the bell on the department story door clanged wildly. Ajeya stormed up to her.

"Fine." She growled, "But don't you ever ask me to do this again."

Kate smile sweetly, so sweetly it made Ajeya sick." I really don't think your doing this just to get me off your back. But I'll just pretend that you love me enough to do it for me."

Ajeya nodded. "Whatever. Let's just get it over with."

Kate nodded." Alright then! Come over here I found the prettiest dress!" Ajeya rolled her eyes, but followed.

Ray, on the other hand, was enjoying herself immensely. Deciding that Ajeya had gone on some secret errand, in which she would learn of later, she indulged herself in watching the gundam boys. She wanted so bad to talk to them, and hang out with them but disciplined practice kept her away. She stood in the second story window of her room and watched them play basketball. All with their shirts off!

"Enjoying yourself?" Ray jumped and swung around to find Ajeya standing in the doorway. She hadn't seen her all day but she new something had happened that Ajeya wasn't happy about.

She grinned." They play basket ball well..."

Ajeya burst out laughing and joined her at the window." I agreed to play dress up with Kate..."

Ray studied her face." Why?"

Ajeya shrugged." I have a plan. I figured that I could go to the banquet all dressed up and playing the giggling little sister for Kate and snatch a dance with one of them," She nodded out the window at the five boys." then give them the instructions."

"Uh-huh. And they're going to believe you why?"

"Because they'll be curious to know why I want them to go with me."

"I see. Alright we'll see how well it works."

"Even if it doesn't," Ajeya moved towards the door. "I'll still have my sister off my back for a while."

"True."


	2. New Friends?

**Ch. 2 The Plan**

'_Great,_' Heero thought as he stood in the middle of highly perfumed ladies and stern men. '_Another party for them to get a chance to gawk at us._' He moved carefully to the outer rim of the dancing people to stand by Trowa.

"I don't see Kate." Trowa stated without even glancing at him.

"Maybe she's had enough of these parties as we have." Heero answered.

"Maybe. And maybe not. Look." Trowa jutted his chin in the direction of the door. Kate had just entered on the arm of her husband.

"And the princess has arrived..." Heero answered sarcastically.

Quatre joined them just as everyone gasped.

"What is it? What happened." Duo came and stood behind them.

Quatre's eyes when wide and stared up the stairs in the direction of Kate but it wasn't Kate that had attracted everyone's attention. It was the girl that entered behind her. She gracefully stepped into doorway and glided over to stand beside Kate, she wore a soft blue dress that shined in the lighting of the room , it hung from her shoulders by two thin straps and fit her form generously down to her waist then belled out softly until it touched the floor. Her red-gold hair was caught up in curls and twists, and was accented with blue flowers. Two sun bleached-blonde tendrils hung down to frame her face. A silver necklace with a angel pendant hung around her smooth copper toned neck, and from both ears angels hung on strings of silver. She reached out one blue gloved hand and allowed an elderly man brush it lightly with his lips. She smiled but the smile didn't reach the blue-green depths of her eyes that where outlined lightly with silver on the upper lid. Every bit of skin showing glittered

ever so slightly when she moved. She looked all the world like an angel.

"Who is that!" Quatre asked while shutting Duo's wide open mouth.

Heero saw Kate catch sight of them and turn to take the girls hand. "Looks like we'll be finding out soon."

Wufie snorted as he walked up. "I don't know why they're all excited. It's just a girl."

"Because this _girl_ is my sister. And no one has ever seen her before." Wufie jumped slightly then turned to face Kate who had just walked up.

He glanced over her shoulder at the girl, at least she didn't seem to care about what he had said.

"Gentlemen. This is my sister, Ajeya O'Brien." She lead her forward and Trowa though he saw a rebellious glimmer in her eyes at the fact that she was being led around like some prize possession. The look was erased from her eyes immediately when she realized that he was watching.

Ajeya bent in a small curtsy." Pleased I'm sure." Her voice was soft and warm and was like a soothing honey after a night of the shrill voices of the women already occupying the ball room.

Kate nodded in approval then introduced them one by one." Ajeya, this is Wufie, Quatre, Duo, Heero and Trowa. I'm sure you'll have a lovely time but you'll have to excuse me." She took her leave without waiting for a reply.

Quatre bit his lip." So, um, do you live with your sister?"

Ajeya smiled a little."No, that wouldn't be possible. We would end up killing each other."

He shuffled nervously. But his embarrassment was cut short when I elderly man asked her to dance, and sensing his discomfiture she accepted readily. And thus began her long night of dancing.

Trowa had watched her from a distance, never daring to approach her. But now the available dancers where few since a lot of guests had already taken their leave.

"Go ask her to dance." He raised his eyebrows in surprise, because Kate had appeared out of nowhere.

He shook his head. "She isn't going to dance with me. She has only been dancing with the elderly."

She smiled, "You're very observant, but not as observant as you think. She wants to dance with you, so go ask!" She gave him a light shove, so he just continued on. And before he had time to change his mind he was in front of her. He extended his hand in a silent invitation and was surprised when she took it. He placed his right hand on her small waist and clasped her right hand in his left. She steadied herself by laying her left hand on his shoulder. Around they danced never saying a word.

Kate watched them carefully while making her way to the orchestra. Standing casually by the uplifted stage she waited until she caught the director's eye then nodded and walked off. The director finished the song then went immediately into a slow relaxing melody.

Ajeya had seen her sister's clever move and nearly laughed out loud, she was trying to set them up! But unwittingly she had created the perfect conditions she needed to proceed with her plan. After releasing her hand from his grip she slipped both arms around his neck, then let out a small sigh of relief when he didn't pull away. But instead he pressed his hands to her back. Over his shoulder she saw her sister literally squirm with delight. She leaned in slightly and whispered softly into his ear. "I have something to tell you. Shhh! Don't say anything yet, just listen."

He nodded and she continued on." Tomorrow one your way to the spaceport you'll be intercepted, and the men that intercept you will either kill you or take you prisoner to kill you later. And this will happen on a deserted road you will take because the limo driver the Vice Foreign Minister has hired is in cahoots with the man that wants the five of you dead. Understand? But, this isn't going to happen anymore because you'll be taken away tonight. So, what I need to know is, will you go with us?"

She heard him take in a deep breath and hold it before finally letting it out. Then he whispered back. "How do I know this isn't a set up? And how do I know I can trust you? Relena wouldn't hire a hitman."

She rolled her eyes but answered calmly." Set up? No, if it were a set up I wouldn't have told you so much. And as far as trusting me I don't know you'll just have to find out. Relena doesn't know about this plan she's merely a pawn."

He waited until a couple that was dancing by them had gotten out of ear shot before he answered. "Okay then. We'll go." Trowa thought he felt a small sigh of relief.

"Good. Then this is what I want you to do. Tonight you'll leave the banquet and go back to your hotel and on the way you'll tell the rest of the guys the plan. And it's safe to do so because we made sure the rental car wasn't bugged. And this is what you are to tell them. Tell them that all of you need to be packed and ready to leave at a moments notice. You can leave a note saying you decided to leave early to avoid good-bye's or something that sounds natural for you guys to do but you can't say anything in it that might give away the fact that you went with someone. Got it so far?" She pressed her forehead to his shoulder so he could still hear her but no one would see her mouth move. "Good. Next, you can go to sleep but you all must stay in your rooms. We will wake you when the time comes. Can you do that?"

He felt a slight twinge of anger at her insult to his pride. "Of course."

She laughed softly knowing she got to him. "Good."

Knowing they might be thought suspicious they finished the song then split to join their companions.

About half an hour later a man got on the microphone and thanked everyone and asked that they all have a safe ride home. Then he went on to introduce the orchestra and the sponsors, but Trowa tuned him out successfully and watched Ajeya out of the corner of his eye. She had met up with Kate and was obviously being questioned as to what she could have possibly talked about so long with a former gundam pilot, he hid a smile she seemed to be doing quite a good job of lying to her.

"You ready?" Heero whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Trowa nodded and they slipped out the door.

Trowa stared out the window and ignored the curious looks he received from his friends.

"So Trowa," Duo leaned forward in his seat," got you a girl, eh?"

"No." He grunted back.

"I dunno you were gettin awful snugly there..." He started to laugh.

"We weren't that close. We were talking."

"It must have been really interesting." He winked stupidly.

"She wants us to go with her and a friend tonight." He stated quickly.

"Where?" Quatre asked.

"She didn't say. But she did say there was a plot to kill us or capture us on the way to the airport tomorrow." Trowa continued to stare out the window but could feel Heero's eyes boring into the back of his head.

Duo's jaw dropped. "What!"

"But she said that was why she was there, to warn us and get us away before it happened. She said she'd come for us tonight. I told her we would go with her."

"And you trust her why?" Wufie stared blankly at him.

"Because...because I just don't think she is lying. Why would she go to so much trouble to do this."

"Maybe because it's really her that wants us dead. You can't trust women." Wufie spat.

"What does she want us to do?" Heero spoke for the first time.

"Your going to do it!" Wufie nearly shrieked.

"Yeah."

"Me too! Not that I trust her or anything it's just that I'm curious. Ok?" Duo put in.

"Sure I'll go. I trust Trowa's judgment." Quatre smiled.

"Fine! Whatever! It's not like we can't handle ourselves. Girls are weaklings it'll be a cinch if she tries something." Wufie muttered.

Trowa nodded." Here's what we have to do..."

Trowa had gone to bed almost immediately after packing his bag and writing a reassuring note to who ever might worry about them. But now he was having trouble sleeping, in his dream he saw something crouched in the corner by the window. It moved stealthily around towards his bed, carefully avoiding the moonlight that streamed in the open window. He tensed and waited until it stood by his bed, then suddenly the figure pounced pinning his arms against the bed. He fought back and threw the person to the ground. It was a man! A big broad shouldered man stood and was framed by the moon light. Trowa lunged this time and caught the man around the waist successfully knocking him to the ground.

They wrestled and rolled on the floor neither wanting to let go, suddenly Trowa got the upper hand and grabbed the man's shirt pulling it over his head. The man stumbled a bit the shook himself out of the shirt and fell backwards onto the floor. The man was enraged. He rushed Trowa and slammed his fist onto the side of Trowa's face, stunning him, but Trowa had kicked out and sent the man back to the floor reeling in pain.

They both sat there and stared into the dark, both trying to see the other's face. Trowa looked down at the sweat shirt and tilted it to the moonlight trying to make out the bold letters on the front, it was too small for the big man Trowa had thought he fought and now Trowa was fully awake. The man had stood but it wasn't a man it was a girl, obviously a girl '_How did I miss that?'_ he thought while still staring at the out line of the girl. No wonder the waist was so small!

She finally spoke."I don't know what kind of dream you were having, and I probably don't want to know, but I think I might need my shirt back."

It was Ajeya, and he noticed for the first time that she was wearing nothing but a tank top and it was freezing outside. He blushed at her comment, and handed it back to her. And she quickly slipped it on.

"Are you ready? Or do you want to finish your dream first, because I can come back..." She put a hand on her hip.

"No. I'm ready." He stood and grabbed his bags ready to follow her to the door, but she went the opposite direction! She headed for the wall then stopped a few feet from it, and pulled out a knife. "This is the door we'll be using." She pried up a section of the wood and reached in, suddenly another section of the wood floor popped open like the trunk of a car. It was heavy, she lifted it higher with an obvious effort.

"Jump in and I'll throw you bags in after you." She gestured towards the dark square in the floor, then handed him a flash light. "It isn't far."

It wasn't. He landed soon after he jumped in, it was only a foot or so taller than himself. She wasted no time in throwing his bags after him, then threw herself in after them and pulled the door shut behind her. They where surrounded in pitch black, soundless, musky darkness. She groped in the darkness for a flash light then flicked it on. He did the same.

It was three way intersection cut into the between levels of the floors. She dropped to her hands and knees and pointed into the right tunnel. "That way is Heero's room. We head there next." Then she crawled off into the tunnel with the flashlight between her teeth. Trowa never thought he'd be so happy about packing light. He threw his few bags over his shoulder and crawled after her.

After a few minutes of doing nothing, but staring at the floor and doing his best to avoid hitting his head, he suddenly bumped into Ajeya's legs. She had stopped and was standing up in another vertical tunnel, and a panel was open at her side. She pushed the button and a square of light opened above them.

"Stay here. I'll get him." She whispered then climbed a latter that had been cut into the tunnel's side. Then with in a few seconds Heero dropped through the entrance and glared around him into the gloom. Ajeya dropped in beside him, and her flash light came on."This way." She continued down the right tunnel.

In thirty minutes they where all in the tunnels and where heading to who knew where. Everyone had lost there sense of direction after turning down this tunnel, dropping down another level, crawling through another series of tunnels. But finally they came into a larger tunnel and they all stood. Duo groaned loudly and rubbed his knees.

"How much longer?"

"Just down this tunnel."Ajeya called over her shoulder and kept walking.

"Good." They all followed.

Finally they found themselves standing at a heavy metal studded door. She pushed another button and it opened. They found themselves standing in the forest, somewhere around the hotel. She closed the door behind them and turned towards them. Quatre stared in surprise. Her back was to what looked like a normal cliff!

"Awesome!" Duo grinned. She grunted in return and shoved past them to the thicker part of the forest. They followed after a few moments of staring at the secret entrance.

When they finally came to a clearing they were met by a brunette that led them to the silver Montero sport and loaded their stuff. "Get in." She opened the door and crawled into the front seat. Ajeya was already there and was thumbing through a CD case.

"They all in Rayne?" She threw a glance at the brunette.

"Yep." Rayne answered then snatched the CD case from Ajeya, pulled out a CD and shoved it in the player. She shrugged." You were taking too long. Let's go."

Ajeya grinned and started the engine, but kept the lights off.

Another explosion lit up the night sky as a mobile suit reacted to being stabbed through the middle with a beam saber. The dominating suit sped throughout the army destroying each suit with practiced ease.

_ General! _A transmission cut through the pilot's thoughts. "What?" The voice was low and dangerous but edged with glee. He was taking an entire army on by himself and winning.

_The commander requests your presence as soon as possible. _Icy blue eyes narrowed. "Fine. Out." He stretched out a battle scarred hand and flipped the transmission switch off. _Just when things are getting good, he ruins it._ He thought with growl of contempt for his superior. His mind reeled with the pictures and scenes of their last encounter.

"You fool! Insolent idiot! Why do I keep you around if you can't even keep an eye on a few boys!" A tall black haired man sat across the desk, letting out a stream of insults punctuated by slamming his fist on the wooden object before him.

Another person stood rigid on the other side of the desk. A young boy of about 19 with red tipped, spiked brown hair glowered at the older man his ice blue eyes snapped with a rebellious light. "I DID watch them! They got away sometime during the night."

"You didn't surround the place!" The older man's grey eyes burned with anger.

"Of course I surrounded the place! I've been doing this kind of thing for years!" The boy growled back, with one hand straying unbidden to his gun.

He slammed his saber into another mobile suit and shoved it away, not seeming to notice that it had ever been there. He was a killer, trained from birth in strategy and planning. He grabbed the head of another suit and squeezed, picturing his "great commander's" face on it. It exploded.

He wiped sweat away from his eyes and then traced the scar, that ran across his right eye, with a finger. He never failed, never! Until now. The blue eyed boy plowed his way through another section of the army. _Stupid girls._ They ruined everything! He always got his target, no one had ever been able to stop him. But what if he destroyed them...he allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction pass over his well defined face as he pictured how he was going to do it. He would be THE best warrior in the world. Invicible. A legend. He laughed madly and set at the army with a new will.

They had traveled for a night and a day. Heero had long given up trying to figure out where they were. He looked around him, everyone but himself and Ajeya were sleeping. He saw her blue-green eyes flash a glance at him in the rear view mirror.

"You should get some sleep too. We're almost there but you could at least get a little rest."

She was right and he knew it. They had spent a night dodging trees and driving on a road he didn't see, then a whole day open country. He hated to admit it but he had no idea where they had been and where they were going. He slumped in the seat and did his best to get comfortable.

It wasn't but a few minutes, or so he thought, since he fell asleep that Quatre was shaking him from the back seat. "We're here. I think." He tilted his head towards the window. Heero turned and looked, it was a large victorian house with pillars that held up the extended roof over the porch. They we're driving down a long drive way and could see the vast estate start to dim as the sun went down.

"What is this place?" He inquired with out taking his eyes off the house.

Ajeya nodded towards it. "That? That is our safe house that we'll be staying in for a little while. It's comfortable."

Duo spoke up from the back seat. "Does it have a bed?"

Rayne had just woke up. "It's a...yawn...bed and breakfast type place. So, yeah, it has a bed and you will all have your own rooms." She answered him drowsily.

They went around to the side of the mansion and parked in a little garage, that was most likely brought in just for this vehicle.

Ajeya parked it and shut off the engine. "This, guys, is The Dewdrop Inn. The owner and his wife are good people." Then she popped abruptly out of the door and appeared at the back window. She popped open the hatch and took on half the luggage by herself.

Quatre looked horrified and tried to scramble to help her but found himself being held back by Rayne. "Don't worry about her just get the rest."

He tried to protest but she looked full into his eyes. "Trust me." He blushed and averted his eyes nodding.

They all piled out and grabbed what was left of the luggage and followed Ajeya into the house. She walked through the kitchen then through a small dining room and up the stairs and started stopping at doors and throwing luggage in, calling out names as she did so. "Wufie."

Another door. "Quatre. Duo. Heero. And Trowa." She finally turned down another hall, her own luggage under her arm. Rayne came from behind and shoved them foward. "Follow her. She's going to give you the keys."

They finally stopped as Ajeya opened another door in a hall not far from their own and went in.

"Thats Ajeya's room." Rayne supplied, then she slipped into another next door to her friends and came out without her bags. "And that is mine."

They filed in after Ajeya and found themselves in a normal bed and breakfast type room. Heero looked around idly noticing that it had been redone slightly to fit it's owner. The walls were blue and the carpet white. There was a bathroom to the right but the door was closed. And to the left there was a door way with the shutters open leading to a tiled area that contained a jacuzzi, couch, chairs, and another T.V besides the one at the foot of the bed. Then across from the jacuzzi were french doors leading out to a small balcony. _Pretty cozy._ He then caught sight of a computer table with several different kinds of computers. It was very organized and clean. Easy to pick up at a short notice. His attention was regained as Duo nudged him. "We're leaving." He stated the obvious then followed Quatre and Rayne out the door. They were followed soon after by Ajeya.

After Ajeya had shut the door behind her she shoved her hand in a pocket to retrieve the five keys. "Good night. We'll wake you when breakfast is ready." She passed out the keys then returned into her room. The subject was closed.

Rayne shrugged and headed for her own room. "I dunno 'bout you guys but I'm beat! Check ya later!" She let out a huge yawn and lazily closed her door. Duo shifted from one foot to another, uncertain as to what he was suppose to do. But Trowa decided for him quickly when he almost ran to his room.


	3. Escape towhat?

**Ch. 3 New Friends?**

The morning seemed to sneak up on him, and he fought the erge to go back to sleep. While climbing out of bed he noticed, for the first time, the balcony that overlooked the country side. Trowa stepped out into the morning mists and leaned on the railing, he inhaled the fresh air then turned to go back inside. But he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye, Ajeya was running down the long driveway with

graceful strides. He watched her until she turned down the road, and only then did he retreat into his room to shower.

Heero snapped awake two hours later at the sound of a little girl's shrieks, then watched her run by the foot of the bed with Duo on her heels. "You little runt! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna -" He lunged but grasped air, she had jumped onto the bed and was presently giggling from behind Heero. Duo started to climb in after her but was stopped by Heero's deathglare.

"If you set one foot on this bed, Maxwell, I'm gonna renounce my promise and kill you. Understood?" He snapped.

Duo backed off a few paces. "Understood." He rolled his eyes then dashed out of the room. Trowa stepped in from the next room, fully dressed. He smirked at the sight of Heero being snuggled up to by a little girl. Heero ignored his comrade, shoved out of the covers, and dug through his bag for something to wear.

"You obviously didn't sleep in." He growled bluntly.

"Couldn't." Retorted Trowa blandly from his position in the doorway, his hair spiked and gelled.

A soft knock interrupted the silence. "Come in." Heero turned to look at the door. Ajeya slipped in and leaned against the wall, her eyes strayed slowly from the floor to Trowa's baggy blue jeans, and his slightly tight green shirt then to his face. Her eyes then flicked to the grinning little girl still sitting against the headboard. She pursed her lips. "Breakfast is ready whenever you want it. I guess you've met the owner's granddaughter, so she can show you to the dining room when your finished getting ready." Heero nodded in reply, so did Trowa but she avoided a repeat of eye contact and left.

"WAFFLES! PANCAKES!EGGS! BACOOOON! GaspMUFFINS! " Duo jumped into his seat and grabbed at the food, ignoring the smiling elderly lady at the head of the table.

Quatre coughed in embarrassment then held out his hand. "Good morning, ma'am, my names Quatre."

She smiled sweetly and stood. "I know who you are. Ajeya told me. I'm Mrs. Beals, nice to finally meet you all." She shuffled forward and hugged him, then the rest of the boys except for Duo who was indulging himself behind a plate of food. Then sat down again patting the silver bun on top of her head. "Eat all you want. I have a son, so I know all about a boy's appetite."

Rayne bounced around the corner with a big grin plastered on her face. "Hey Mrs. B!" She kissed her cheeks and nimbly avoided the old woman's embrace. "Sup guys? Did ya sleep alright?" She pulled an extra chair and sat between Duo and Quatra. "Pancakes! Yessss!"

"You girls got home later than I thought." Mrs.Beals stated conversationally.

Rayne swallowed and answered. "We took the long way, or the road less traveled. The place was surrounded!"

"Hmmm, I'm just glad you made it back safely." The lady beamed then glanced up as Ajeya entered, her full attention centered on a book.

"Morning Ajeya." But her comment fell on deaf ears.

Rayne laughed. "Your gonna haft ta try harder than that to get her attention." She picked up a peanut from a crystal bowl and placed it in her spoon, aimed, then fired catching Ajeya on the ear.

Ajeya sighed then dropped her arm, she stared blankly at her friend. "Yes?"

"Don't you think it's a little rude to ignore the elderly?" Rayne grinned evilly then turned an innocent face on Mrs. Beals. "No offense Mrs. B!"

She waved her hand. "None taken."

Ajeya sat across from Rayne but never answered her comment. Mrs. Beals decided to continue. "Is it a good book?"

"Yes."

"Have you eaten?"

A nod.

"Good." She turned her attention back to the boys. "Was she nice to you?"

Duo laughed and couldn't help commenting. "Oh yeah! She even danced pretty close to Trowa!"

A surprised look stamped itself on the wrinkled face. "Indeed? Well that's unusual; she doesn't normally let anyone touch her."

Ajeya had reopened her book but answered over the top. "Sometimes you go to great lengths for a mission."

Rayne was aiming another peanut. "I wasn't invited to the party." She let it fly.

Ajeya's hand shot up and caught it, much to Rayne's disappointment. " Didn't know you wanted to go."

"I didn't!" She growled then shot off two more.

Ajeya let her book fall against the table in an exasperated gesture. "Then why bring it up!" She pulled the bowl of peanuts closer and shrugged.

But Ajeya shook her head. "When they're finished we, or you, can show them around the place. I have things to do."

"Ya done yet?" Rayne finished her biscuit.

"Yeah! We're done! I can't wait to see the rest of the place." Quatre smiled brightly and stood.

"Ok! We'll start with the kitchen and work our way around! We'll do the garden last."

They went from the kitchen to the sitting room then around to the library, weight room/ gym, formal dining room, entry hall and then back to the kitchen. They stepped outside the kitchen into a world of color and beautiful statues and fountains. The Victorian garden seemed to spread out for a few miles.

"This is the best part of the Inn." Rayne was saying while gesturing around and trying to remember the names of all the flowers. They made their way slowly along several paths until they finally came upon a white gazebo, swathed in ivy. As they approached the doorway they noticed that Ajeya was reclining lazily on one cushioned bench, still reading her book.

"Enjoy your tour?" She asked as she waved a rose at the empty seats, inviting them to sit.

"It is quite a large estate." Quatre sat stiffly, somewhat uncomfortable in her presence.

"Hmm, there's still the stables, the archery field, the wide open pastures and the fencing room." She tapped out the list on her fingers. "But before we continue I believe you have some questions. Am I right?"

Rayne shoved her friend's feet off the bench and sat beside her. "We'll only answer the ones we can. But go ahead and ask." She leaned back and watched them with half closed eyes.

Duo laughed a little. "I think I speak for all of us when I ask...Are ya'll single?"

Wufie punched him hard on the arm. "Shut-up Maxwell! You can ask all the stupid questions later!"

Heero waited silently for Duo to quit whining then proceeded after exchanging glances with Trowa. "We want to know why we're here."

Ajeya cleared her throat and sat up, marked her page, then answered. "That question is inevitable isn't it?" She rubbed her forehead. "Your here because it's our job to keep you out of harms way."

"Safe answer." Parried Heero. "But who's trying to "harm" us?"

She allowed herself a sardonic smirk. "That would be telling too much. But I can say that he is a very powerful man, and that we're the only ones that can keep you from him."

Duo spoke up. "How do we know it's not you that's trying to "harm" us?"

Wufie rolled his eyes. "Because Maxwell, they're women! They can't hurt us, women are weaklings. See?"

Ajeya turned her intense gaze on Wufie, and much to his embarrassment he shuddered slightly. "Do you know how many men I have killed, Wufie? Did you know that I have a burning hatred and contempt for men? Especially the ones that underestimate women, or treat them like a toy? Do you know anything about that? Watch your mouth, Chang."

Quatre gulped slightly. "Why do you hate men so much?" Then he prepared himself for an onslaught that never came. He was slightly surprised when she flicked almost kind eyes to his face.

"That's way off subject, it doesn't matter. To answer your question...you don't. You'll just have to trust us, because frankly we're all you got."

Duo nodded. "Just checking."

"So what can you tell us?" Trowa inquired.

Rayne took the answer on herself. "Technically...nothing really. We can tell you that we're the good guys, we can tell you that we hate this man because he destroyed our lives, we can tell you that we will kill him. Anything else?"

Ajeya added to her friends comment. "We might be able to tell you more later, but at the moment the less you know the better it is for you. Understood?"

Trowa stared at her thoughtfully, and it didn't escape him that she didn't meet his gaze. "Why are you keeping us safe?"

Ajeya stared absently at something outside the gazebo so Rayne answered for her. "Because by keeping you safe, we're almost keeping the world and the colonies safe."

"How so?" Quatre stared at her.

She sighed and stood up. "Yet another thing we can't tell you...yet anyway." She stood up and started to step out of the gazebo then stopped and turned towards Ajeya. "Does it matter if they horseback ride or swim or something?"

Ajeya shrugged. "No, I don't know why it would. One of us has to be with them though because you never know when something might happen."

Rayne nodded thoughtfully then smiled at the guys. "So! Do you want to take a swim or go horseback riding?"

"How big is the pool?" Duo asked.

"Olympic sized and it has different heights of diving boards."

"Awesome! I'll go!" Duo jumped up and ran towards the Inn. "Let me get my trunks."

Quatre stood too. "I'll swim for a while too. Are you going to swim Ajeya?"

"I dunno."

"It'd be nice if you would. But it's your choice."

She nodded and looked at Rayne. "Should I?"

Rayne nodded. "Heck yeah!"

"Fine. Then I will."

She met them later at the pool and raced Duo over and over until he realized that he couldn't win and gave up. Then they showered, changed, and did they're best to learn how to shoot an arrow.

"No, Duo! Put these to fingers here...better...now draw back slowly and aim. Good. Now shoot." Ajeya slapped her forehead when he loosed and it soared up into the air then landed a few feet away.

Quatre being in the same position commented brightly. "At least you got it to go _somewhere!_ I can't even keep it on the bow long enough..."

Rayne laughed. "You guys are pathetic!"

Ajeya cocked an eyebrow at her. "And you're any better?"

She looked hurt. "Are you defending them?"

"No. I was just saying that you don't do any better."

"And I don't pretend to. Archery is and Irish thing..."

"An Irish thing? More like medieval European thing."

"True."

"Of course."

"Shut up!"

"Sure thing."

Ajeya laughed and backed up a few steps and threw her hands up in mock fear, while Rayne worked uselessly to string an arrow. "Hey! Do you think you could string and arrow then shoot yourself for me?"

Ajeya laughed and leaned on a tree. "Ha ha! Shoot myself huh? Nope don't think it's possible!" She sighed and pushed off the tree. "I have to go. Later." She jogged out of the trees and down the hill.

"Wow! She's never laughed or talked so much in front of strangers." Rayne turned her blank stare towards them.

"Really?" Duo returned the stare. "It seems like she's used to it."

Rayne shook her head. "Acting yes, but not being truly out and friendly. I think she's making an effort with ya'll."

Quatre was about to ask why when she turned to them suddenly and smiled. "Let's go back now! It's hot and I'm suddenly bored out of my mind!"

Wufie grumbled to Heero as he followed. "Mind? What mind?"

Heero smirked. Then Trowa joined in. "I think they both have more going on in their heads than they let on."

Wufie rolled his eyes, "You're just defending them because you've got the hotts for Ajeya." He took off running towards the Inn.

Trowa glared slightly then retreated into his own thoughts.

"Is it true?" Heero murmered after Wufie was out of ear shot.

"Is what true?"

"What Wufie said about you defending them? Do you care some how?"

"About as much as you care for Relena." Parried Trowa.

Heero snorted. "I wouldn't use that one, you don't know much about that."

"I'm referring to what I do know."

Heero smiled and straitened. "Keep it a secret then, but time will tell."

"Then let it." He didn't sound worried.

The rest of the day was spent with various, small activities and Ajeya didn't join them for the rest of the day. That evening they all sat down for dinner and chatted with Mrs. Beals about their day. Then after they ran out of polite conversation silence fell over the group.

Quatre cleared his throat and tried another subject. "So...where's Ajeya?"

Mrs. Beals smiled. "Asleep I think. But I'm sure she'll be happy to know that someone missed her company."

He returned her smile. "I was a little worried, we haven't seen her since this morning."

"She does that a lot. She thought she was talking too much or something." Rayne laughed.

They eventually ended up in the sitting room, again totally quiet.

"So is anyone sleepy?" Rayne asked brightly. After they shook their heads she added. "Good. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"What movie?" Duo brightened too.

"Whatever movie you want."

"Awesome!"

An evil grin spread across her face. "Come on. Let's go wake Ajeya and watch it in her room."

"No don't wake her! We can do without a movie."

"She won't care Quatre! She barely sleeps anyway!"

They followed her to Ajeya's room and stayed quiet as they entered. Ajeya slept in the middle of the bed with one arm under the pillow and the

other on top of the blanket. Rayne ran and jumped on top of her. Ajeya rolled over, streched lazily and squinted at her.

"What do ya want?"

Rayne grinned hugely into her face. "We're gonna watch a movie."

Ajeya blinked at her. "Then go ahead." Then she turned back over.

"No,no you don't understand. We're gonna watch a movie in YOUR room and YOUR gonna watch it with us. See?"

Ajeya sighed and sat up. "Why?"

"Cause," She smiled and slid off the bed. "We're gonna have a community moment. So, how do ya like them apples?" Then went out the door and returned later in her pajamas and a blanket around her shoulders.

Ajeya has shifted positions and was now laying on a pillow with her feet facing the headboard, also with a blanket surrounding her.

"Anyone else want a blanket?" Rayne stopped in the doorway.

"Not yet." Quatre answered for them.

They stuck in Braveheart then arranged themselves on the floor. Trowa and Heero right below Ajeya, Quatre and Wufie below Rayne. Duo

jumped on the bed and arranged himself between Ajeya and Rayne.

"Hows it goin?" He smiled then fluffed a pillow.  
"Shut up Maxwell." Wufie growled then turned up the T.V., it was starting.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch. 4 Escaped to...what?**_

The next several days were spent about the same way but the guys didn't watch movies anymore they met every night in Heero's room, to discuss their position.

"You still don't believe them do you?" Quatre stood at the window and avoided his comrade's eyes.

"I don't know. I want to believe them, but we just don't have enough evidence to believe them." Heero answered quietly.

"That's true. But they haven't done anything to prove that they would want to hurt us either." Trowa reasoned.

"Eh, well what are we gonna do?" Duo yawned.

"We investigate." Heero glanced at Trowa.

Trowa stared back but it was Duo that asked the question. "What! How?"

Heero studied his hands. "Tommorow Ajeya is leaving for some trip and so are we. After Ajeya leaves and Rayne is asleep we'll leave."

"So? What is that supposed to do?" Duo was still in the dark, but Trowa caught on immediatly.

"We'll put ourselves into the open, if we are ambushed, then they were right. If we leave and get off free then they are the one's we're supposed to avoid."

Duo nodded slowly, and Quatre rejoined. "Oh, yeah. That's a great idea. Weren't you listening? The people are wanting to kill us. So if we get caught and killed it won't make a difference whether or not we were wrong." He hit the window frame. "So then what?"

Heero nodded. "We heard. But I think they might question us first. Then we do our best to stay alive at the least."

"Or wait for them to come save us. Is that it? You think they're going try and save the same people who turned on them?" Quatre vented.

"Quatre we know your not happy about this. But we aren't exactly happy about this either. But you and I both know that this is probably the only way to find out." Trowa did his best to calm him.

"Only way! It's not the only way! We could just trust them and save each other some time!" He paced around the room a few times then stopped.

"But I am curious to know who this man is they keep talking about."

"We are too. So that could be our main reason for going. How bout it?"

"Fine."

The next day went smoothly and they were quite relieved when Rayne went strait to bed due to exhaustion. They worked quickly to pack and then Heero went down stairs to see to the vehicle. Trowa went to check on his friend.

"Get some sleep Quatre. I'll wake you when it's time." Trowa started to close his bedroom door when Quatre stopped him.

"I don't want to hurt her Trowa." He said to the ceiling.

"Who? Rayne?"

"Yeah."

"I think you might be doing her a favor in a way."

"How's that?" He sounded interested.

"If we make it out it might give them a little more freedom in what they can say to us. Because they know for sure that we believe them."

"Hm. That makes it a little better."

"Yeah? Well if she gets mad and stays that way then I'll take the all the blame on myself. Alright?"

"Ok."

Trowa left the room and tried to sleep as well but found that he was having the same problem, but the difference was that his words didn't comfort him. He was wide awake when the time came and was first to the car. Heero arrived a little later with the others, he threw him a questioning glance.

"Let's just get this over with." Trowa growled and slumped in the seat.

They drove all the way to the airport with no trouble and were almost on the plane when a few men in uniform stopped them.  
"Sir?" The commanding soldier put out a hand to stop Heero. "Would you please come with us? And the rest of you too?"

"No. I don't think we can. We have a plane to catch." Duo grinned and started to push forward.

"I don't think you'll be getting on that plane Mr. Maxwell." Several more soldiers joined them, the pilots surrendered knowing they'd be taken to whomever wanted them so badly. They were then escorted to a few black vans. Heero noticed that no one was in or around that area of the airport.

He threw a glance at Trowa, who in turn shook his head.

"We were expected."

In the cover of the vans the polite exterior was completely lost. The soldiers shoved the newly handcuffed boys into the vans and didn't seem to care how fast they took the corners. They drove for hours on end and stopped only to shove their cargo into a private plane. They're greeting

soldiers didn't come with them but they were joined by new ones as they landed.

"To the office. The big man wants to talk to them." A commanding soldier let them in the front door. Then they were dragged struggling to the top floor. The office was the last door on the left, it was comfortably furnished and decorated.

The man that met them was a burly man of forty, his double chinned jaw was covered in a days worth of fuzz. The uniform he wore was clean but lacked the sharp look due to the paunch that threatened to pop all his buttons off. He straitened and sucked in what he could of his belly as they entered.

"So!" He growled in a gurgling bass voice. "These are the boys that have caused so much trouble!" He chuckled a bit then wiped the spit from his lips with a greasy hand. "Where have you been my babies?"

He reminded Duo of a mobster so he laughed. A soldier was beckoned forward.

"Reward him for his smartness." The man grinned evilly as he watched his soldier punch Duo's stomach repeatedly. After signaling him to stop he continued. "Does anyone have a real answer?"

Quatre looked horrified then turned angrily on the fat man. "First we want to know who you think you are to beat people like that!"

The man laughed unpleasantly. "Oh I am sorry. My name is Yola Caphook. I am the boss' left hand man. I repeat, where have you boys been?"

"We've been where we wanted to be." Heero stated bluntly.

"With who?" Yola shot back.

"Just us." Heero answered cooly.

"So you've been missing for days, and you turn up saying you were on vacation…why then did you disappear? You must have reasoning for this."

"If we wanted to disappear wouldn't that be our business." Duo grunted.

"Answer carefully boys, because your lives are depending on it."

Quatre rolled his eyes. They each remained silent and stoic, giving no hint that they were trying to hide anything.

Yola rubbed his chin. "Take them away. And you know what comes next." The soldiers saluted and took them out. The guys were taken to the bottom floor and into a well designed cell, where they were kicked and beat with sticks, fists, boots and guns. After the soldiers finished they

left, locking the guys up with their pain.

Quatre coughed painfully and wiped the blood from his face. "Perfect. Just perfect."

Duo had already passed out and was unable to comment but Trowa had remained alert. "Well, we know now."

Heero leaned his head on the wall and massaged a well kicked area of his side. "Yeah, now we know. So now we wait as well."

Quatre spit blood angrily. "For what? Huh, Heero? What! You think they're going to rescue us now?"

Heero stared down his nose at the blonde. "This is really getting to you isn't it? You've only known her for a few days and you care for her this much?"

Trowa came to his friends aid. "He cares for everyone Heero."

Heero rolled his eyes and laid down carefully to sleep. "Again, that's why kind people should have nothing to do with fighting."

Maybe three or four days later.

A sharp pain awoke Quatre as the back of a soldier's hand connected with his already swollen and bruised cheek. He groaned softly then opened his eyes just to find the rest of the boys in the same predicament as himself. The soldiers were having their fun.

"Wakey, Wakey our sleeping beauties." They laughed. "You have to eat so you'll be nice and strong for your first interview with the big man tomorrow."

Another soldier joined in. "Come on! If you'll just confess you can end your pain."

His companion slapped his arm and gestured that it was time to leave, but added a parting remark. "Exactly! A quick death will definitely be welcome!" They slammed the door, then the sound of the a heavy lock sliding into place was heard.

"Tell them what!" Duo growled. "We seriously don't know where she is!"

"I think we could guess or help them with what we do know." Heero stared at the wall.

"No, we've already shown our distrust and got proven wrong, so if we're going to die let it be honorably." Quatre stated solemnly.

"I agree. But for now all we can do is eat, sleep and prepare for the big meeting." Trowa had finished his meal and was laying on his back.

Shortly after his proclamation they all were asleep.

Then what seemed to be only a short time later they were awakened by the smell of something burning. Instinctivly they threw up their hands as the door was opened and a flood of light assaulted their eyes. After blinking a bit they noticed a form outlined in the doorway.

It spoke. "Dude, if you want to stay here, keep staring like that. And if you want to leave follow me." The voice was cold but familiar.

Rayne! Quatre knew immediately that she wouldn't welcome his greeting so he stifled his excitement and followed her out.

"We don't have much time." She peeked around corners and quickly made her way through the building, her gun held readily.

The alarms started to sound as they reached the hanger. Rayne glared around her. "This way." She slammed down the latter of a small jet and bolted in.

Once in she headed strait for the cockpit. "Strap yourselves in." She threw over her shoulder before she cut herself off from them by closing the cockpit door.

"Hello to you too." Duo grumbled sarcastically.

Quatre glared at him. "We brought this on ourselves, Duo."

"Hang on!" Trowa directed them as they felt themselves starting to move. The jet jolted slightly then wobbled a bit before they finally gained air.

Heero pushed the speaker button. "What's happening?"

Rayne snapped back. "They clipped the wing and destroyed part of the landing gear. Good thing this isn't our plane."

Heero switched off the speaker, leaned his head back, then closed his eyes.

"She's never snapped like that before." Quatre whispered almost to himself.

"Weak onna, letting her emotions control her." Wufie rolled his eyes.

"I believed her all along, but still I hurt her terribly, I'm such a horrible person." He rested his head in hand and said no more.

Tears streamed down her cheeks after bubbling up into her eyes. She uselessly wiped them away only to have more replace them.

Rayne hit the dash board and strangled back a yell of rage. How could they do this? They were supposed to believe her and do ok. Weren't they? It wasn't fair. Life isn't fair. She flicked a switch and listened to blaring music, all the way back, desperately blocking out memories that flooded in with the sting of betrayal.

After a rough landing, on a podunk airstrip of an abandoned airport, they piled into an expedition and drove back to the Dew Drop Inn. Then went straight to bed after realizing that Rayne wasn't going to talk to them and Ajeya wasn't even there.

The next morning they got to breakfast early to find out that Ajeya had returned sometime during the night.

"Where did she go?" As usual Duo was the first to question.

Mrs. Beal smiled over her glasses. "I don't know myself. But I do know she was working." And after noticing a few questioning glances she added. "Oh, yes she works. She's a photographer for several different companies." She noted the nods of understanding she received, then turned her full attention on Ajeya who just entered. "So," She took a sip of coffee, "where'd they send you this time?"

Ajeya blinked at her blankly a minute or two then her face cleared. "They had me in rural part of New Mexico, a desert area, to photograph vultures."

"Retched creatures, I can only imagine how good it must feel to be staring at something different now. Well, looks like you've all finished let me get these for you."She stood and started picking up plates.

Ajeya watched dully for a moment then cocked her head towards the door. "Go to the sitting room." She stated then disappeared through the opposite door.

"Do you think she's mad too?" Duo glanced sideways at Heero as they walked down the hall.

"She didn't act like it." He answered.

"She didn't make eye contact." He argued.

"She didn't much before either, Duo, chill." He shot back.

"Hm."

They later made their way into a sitting room and entertained themselves. Then stopped to watch Rayne walk quickly by and disappear into a door. Presently they heard her yell.

"What the hell? Those dumbasses just took off even after our all our warning!" She could be heard pacing around the room. Someone was obviously talking to her because she remained silent until exploding out of the door followed by Ajeya. "You _knew!_ And didn't tell me? How could you?" She turned blazing eyes upon the pilots, turned sharply, went up the stairs and faintly from down the halls they heard a door slam. Ajeya stood a moment then strode slowly to a chair where she curled herself up then looked at them each in turn.

"Well?"

"So now we've seen for ourselves, what happens now?" Heero grunted and turned the page of his magazine.

Duo put in. "We met your man's commander."

Ajeya nodded. "Commander? No, you wouldn't be alive if you'd met his commander. You met Yola Caphook. Stupid, fat and lazy excuse for a human being. But violent."

Duo scratched his head. "Apparently he is, because he doesn't know where you are."

Ajeya was immediatly alert. "No? So that means that if he happens to know than he's not telling Yola because he either doesn't trust him or because he wants his pet to handle it."

Heero glanced up from his magazine. "Pet?"

Ajeya nodded absently. "His right hand man. Very dangerous, a born killer."

"Hn."

Quatre had focused on the spot where Rayne had disappeared then he gave up and looked at Ajeya. "This may be off the subject but you said you knew we were going to leave?"

"Yes."

"How?"

She took a big breath. "It's what I would have done. But I would have done it out of distrust your reasons might, or might not, be different." She shrugged.

"So you aren't mad?" Duo readjusted his icepack.

"No."

Wufie stared intently at the wall. "So you withheld information because you knew what we'd do. Psh, women."

"Pretty much."

"So now you can tell us everything?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if you knew about everything that you would be tempted to do something about it. And all we need you to do is lay low."

"You mean we aren't going to get to fight too?" Duo was panicking.

I don't know yet." Ajeya jumped slightly when a maid entered and bowed.

"Miss. O'Brien? There is a gentleman here to see you."

"A man?"

"Yes ma'am."

"His name?" The maid shrugged so Ajeya waved her off. "Fine, send him in."

Ajeya's hand strayed to her gun. Then she met the eyes of the huge, burly man that entered. He stood about six foot five feet tall, and his face was covered in an abundance of dark brown beard. His brown eyes twinkled. But Ajeya's sea colored eyes narrowed then widened as recognition crossed her face. "Tiago! Tiago Reo!" She jumped from her chair and clasped his hands. "What did you do to your face?" She broke one hand free to pat his beard.

Tiago laughed. "It's what you do in the frozen boonies. It's like insulation or something."

She frowned. "Well I can't say it suits you."

"It doesn't suit this weather and that's for sure. How've you been? I heard that brick walls are no match for you now either."

She whinced in painful memory. He laughed. "I have a surprise for you."

"A suprise?" She looked confused and somewhat untrusting.

He beckoned the maid to open the door then barked and order gruffly. "Kino come!"

A huge Siberian husky came bounding through the door. His silver, white and black fur caught the sun and glittered. It stopped in front of Tiago but looked expectantly at Ajeya. She smiled into the dog's dark, ice blue eyes then patted her leg. "Come here, Kino."

Kino raced at her then jumped catching her fully off guard. She ended up underneath the beast, being licked to death.

"He's huge! What have you been feeding him?" She grunted and strained to haul him off.

"He is big. But he has waited almost impatiently to see you again." Tiago smile fondly. "He's a good dog."

"Mm, hmm. But you have something to tell me or else you wouldn't be here." She finally succeeded in getting up then sat back down in her chair.

Tiago nodded and scrubbed the dogs ears. "The base you had me watching is on the move. After your incident I guess they realized that you were more informed that they thought so you probably knew where a lot of the major bases were."

"They were right."

"Yeah they were. So they are moving to a desert area, which isn't too much of a big deal. But they did mention something about an army of the peace keeping forces, or the Preventers, being destroyed. He wouldn't risk his army being seen."

Ajeya nodded. "I know who did it. But that's a different story. Go upstairs, clean up, and rest."

He nodded then left. She stayed a few more minutes then got up to leave. But before she went up the stairs she turned and looked directly at Quatre. "If you really feel as bad as I think you do then I'll give you some advice...wait until she's thought this over a bit, then apologize. Alright?"

He smiled brightly for the first time in days. "Thank you!"

"Eh." She shrugged his comment off and continued upstairs.


	5. new trouble

_**Ch. 5 New Trouble**_

Rayne didn't talk to them for a while so Ajeya obviously made an effort to at least be there. Quatre finally went and talked to Rayne who forgave them and returned to her normal self.

They continued to play and live together for almost a month. Then one morning as the guys headed to meet Rayne for horseback riding they were stopped at the top of the stairs by Rayne. She held a finger to her lips then returned to glaring down the stairs. Soldiers were surrounding Ajeya and reading her a list of her wrongs followed by the list of her rights. They then arrested her and led her out to a van.

Rayne turned to them. "She just saved your butts from another beating by giving herself up. But don't worry about it now it's not safe here anymore. Go pack your bags." Then she ran down the hall to see to her bags as well as Ajeya's.

Immediately after packing their bags they were on their way. Leaving Mrs. Beals, handkerchief in hand, waving at the front porch. They stayed on the main road for a few days then traveled through back roads that led to dirt roads until finally they had reached the coast. Rayne followed the coast into a large forested area then seemed to get lost in it. Quatre's head was spinning by the time they came upon a large

beach house that was sitting in the forest just enough to be hidden. It had about eight rooms a pool/ hot tub area and a porch that ran along one side of the house. They parked in a pine needle strewn drive-way then hauled their bags up the steps and into the front door.

The inside of the house was well furnished and decorated but not fancy. The front door led directly into the living room and a bar with stools separated the living room and kitchen. Rayne hauled her bags around the couch and into the first door of the right hall, then re-crossed the room to

first door of the left hall to drop off Ajeya's bags.

"Ya'll have a choice of rooms." Rayne waved her hand around. "And you'll have to find something to eat." She collapsed onto the overstuffed couch, propped her feet up on the coffee table and picked up the remote.

The guys glanced at each other uncertainly then each made their way slowly to check out the rooms. Quatre stopped briefly in the hall and examined a picture of an otter with a huge red seashell in it's mouth and the sun setting behind it. "This is a unique picture. Where'd you get it?"

Rayne smiled. "Ajeya took that picture. And the rest of the pictures you'll see. At least most of them."

"Ah." He kept walking and peeked into the room next to Rayne's. "Mind if I use this one?"

She shrugged but kept flipping channels. "Like I said, it's your choice."

He threw his bags in and went to find the rest of the guys. Trowa had settled by Ajeya's room and Heero next to him, then Duo had bunked next door to Quatre. Wufie got the last room at the end of Ajeya's hall. Each room had a bathroom in it as well as a dresser, closet, and for some sliding doors.

Rayne finally turned off the T.V and sighed. "They won't have any news tonight I guess, so I'll just have to check again tomorrow." She stood and retreated to her room, then shut the door.

"I'm tired. Let's hit the Zs." Duo laughed at his own corny joke then yawned noisily.

The next morning they woke up to the sound of the T.V and bacon sizzling. Rayne looked like she had been up all night, her eyes were red then her hands shook with fatigue.

"Can I help?" Quatre offered gently.

"Nope! I got it." Rayne smiled in false cheerfulness.

"K." He pulled out a chair and sat down at the table next to Trowa.

Trowa shook his head and smirked. "What!"

"Nothing." He looked away but kept smirking.

"I wanted to help that's all."

"I know."

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not true."

"No?"

"No!"

"OK."

"Err! If there's something between me and Rayne than there's something between you and Ajeya!"

"Than it is nothing."

"Exactly...you mean there isn't?" Quatre was sincerely troubled.

"Isn't what? Anything between us?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"But I thought..."Quatre stared at him blankly.

Trowa twirled his coffee cup then straitened. "You thought wrong." He then stood up and left.

_Was he really wrong?_ Trowa sat in the floor by his sliding window and watched the waves crash on the beach. _Of course he was, we're_ _both so immune to feeling that it is barely possible to have friends. _He picked at the carpet moodily then jumped when he saw Heero's reflection in the window. Heero came and sat beside him. Trowa nodded a greeting then resumed his staring.

"Quatre's worried about you now."

"Isn't he always worried about something?"

Heero smirked. "Yeah, but that's what he does."

"Hn." Trowa shifted his gaze to Heero's face. "You care for Relena don't you?"

It was Heero's turn to throw up his defenses. "You already know that answer."

"Yeah. When did you know?"

He shrugged and reclined on his elbows. "I don't know. I guess when I realized that she...saw through me."

Trowa cocked an eye brow. "Saw through you?"

"Yeah, she was the first person that wanted to _know _me. She wanted to understand me...Ajeya understands you."

"I don't understand her...fully anyway."

"Huh, I don't think anyone does."

"No. But even if I did care, I don't think it goes both ways. She doesn't make eye contact or talk to me."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't care."

Trowa nodded grudgingly then grinned.

"Do you realize that we just talked about girls?"

Heero laughed. "Yeah. Could it be that we might be thinking a little like normal teenagers?"

Trowa laughed too. "I'm a little scared now."

"It's weird." Heero sobered quickly. "Ask her or at least talk to her about it."

"I might. But first we have to get her back."

"Soon too. They could kill her."

"GUYS! BREAKFAST IS READY FOR THE LAST TIME!" Rayne yelled from the kitchen.

Trowa laughed. "Hm, could we be annoying her?"

"Maybe. Do you want to see how far we can go?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a psycho somatic and will kill you if you don't get your butts in there." Both boys cringed and stood. Heero lowered his voice and while bending over to sit down he whispered to Trowa. "And Quatre likes her?"

Trowa grinned. "He seems to attract the crazy ones."

The day went fast since Rayne kept them busy with different things to do. For Duo video games were on the top of the list, for the rest chess, checkers and sleep seemed to occupy them. They also swam, fixed lunch, and sat down to watch some T.V. "Invader Zim! Go back!" Duo wrestled with Rayne for the remote then stopped suddenly when the news came on.

"It seems that a murderer, wanted for multiple citizen's deaths, has been apprehended. George ( Not important enough for cool names.) is in the court room at the moment. George? What is going on now?"

"Nothing at the moment Betty."

"Has the girl protested?"

"No. She seems to be in a daze."

"Do you know her name?"

"Her name hasn't been released by the authorities yet. Wait! The judge has asked for the accuser."

"The case says that she has committed multiple acts of murder. Is this true counselor?" The judge flipped through the accusations.

"Yes, Your Honor. This girl has been known to be highly dangerous and heartless."

"She doesn't look dangerous now, counselor." The judge looked at Ajeya almost sympathetically.

"Of course not your Grace, but that is due to the sedation she is under."

"The court did not call for a sedative."

Rayne sat back hard in the chair then dropped the remote. "Arg! We should've expected this." She alternately rubbed her eyebrows then covered her face. "What am I suppose to do?" Sighing hard she stood and stumbled into the kitchen to make dinner.

The guys stayed behind in a grim silence, each in their own thoughts. The silence was suddenly broken when shattering glass filled the air.

"CRAP!" Rayne dropped down quickly behind the counter.

"What happened?" Quatre jumped from his seat and literally jumped over the counter. "Rayne! Hang on! Clean that cut up before you go any further." He helped her up but stayed well away from her bloodied hand.

Trowa and Heero helped clean up then went ahead and made dinner.

Rayne didn't show up for dinner and they didn't see her for the rest of the evening. But after they were in bed they heard the T.V and the occasional hissed protest then a small sniff.

The next morning they found Rayne asleep on the couch and the T.V remote clutched tightly in her hand.

"She's worn herself out." Trowa shook his head sadly.

"No kidding." Duo stretched then made his way to the kitchen while Quatre tucked a blanket around her then motioned for Trowa and Heero to follow him outside.

Once outside Quatre became restless and began to pace around on the porch. "We're going to help free her. I don't care if she can do it herself, I think we owe them something. Even if we can't help much."

Heero watched him pace around a few more times then finally answered. "We are going to help."

Quatre stopped then turned toward him. "Good! Than let's go tell Rayne."

Trowa smirked." She already knows."

"What? How?"

"Heero and I talked to her but she already knew that we'd want to help so we're in the plan."

"Ah. Ok." Quatre calmed considerably then turned to look at the sea. "So, what does she want us to do?"

Heero stood. "We'll discuss that either during breakfast or lunch. That is if you let us go to eat breakfast."

Quatre smiled. "Sure. Let's go eat."

A resounding crack echoed around the small, iron chamber followed quickly by another. The sight was enough to make even the seasoned soldiers wince just imagining the pain.

A big, hard muscled man brought his huge limb back for another blow with the wooden rod. It was punctuated by a harsh command. "Speak!"

His victim hung limp on one iron wall by her arms. Her slight figure trembled after every contact but she didn't scream. Her sea-colored eyes had dulled to a gray, and were wide open but it was obvious that she wasn't connected with the world anymore. Weeks of starvation and little water had taken it's toll; the wooden rod continued to shred the skin over her ribs and shoulders.

"Sir! The girl still won't talk." A young recruit snapped his hand up in a quick salute.

"No? Obviously she isn't comfortable enough." His leader voiced from the shadows.

"So we stop the..."punishment"?

Corolsa chucked unpleasantly. "Oh no, my friend. We simply find another way to make her comfortable. A...how do you say it?...creative new way."

A shiver ran up the young soldier's spine. "Yessir."

After the soldier had departed Jeremiah made his way to a window overlooking the training grounds of the base. He put one hand on the glass and watched the fireflies. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

"I want to see her." He whispered softly to himself then turned and stormed to the door grabbing a mask along the way. Sentries jumped then scrambled to attention when he strode out. "Run ahead and have them prepare the prisoner for an interview." He barked.

The sentries ran hard to stay ahead of their leader, but it did them no good; they barely puffed out that he was coming when he burst through the door behind them.

Yola stood, saluted then offered his chair to Jeremiah. "We'll have her prepared immediately."

"Good." But Corolsa didn't sit he continued on into the prisoners hall. He kept all these for the stupid recruits who still hadn't learned to respect him. But he also had special cells for special cases. Her's was painted white and was furnish better because her capture was longed for, for many years. But the luxury of a pallet to sleep on was just a dream, they kept her chained to the wall day in and day out.

He entered boldly then seated himself on the bed with a pillow behind his back.

Ajeya liked the dark, dark meant that for a moment the pain disappeared. It was waking up that she didn't like; the searing, burning pain would race through her nerves until she finally passed out again from the torture. This happened hundreds of times during her daily beating. If she didn't hurt so bad she would laugh, the fools thought they could make her talk. Physical pain was nothing compared to the excessive ripping and tearing of her heart that she had received every day of her life. Sssssssss thump, ssssssss thump If she thought hard enough she could pick out a rhythm.Ssssssssssss thump...Sssssssssss thump The strokes where coming slower and weaker, her beating was almost done. Ssssssssssss thump ssss- Ajeya finally reached out to receive the coming darkness.

"You've always fascinated me." A voice sliced through her dark curtain like a knife.

"W-Wha-?" She would remark with sarcasm if she could control her senses.

"The way you've successfully avoided capture for 16 years. Makes one wonder why you decided to give in now." Realization hit her along with the restoration of feeling throughout her body.

"C-...Corolsa." She croaked around a dry throat.

He laughed. "So you can hear me."

She licked her lips and coughed painfully. "cough Unfortunately cough."

He clicked his tongue in sarcastic pity. "I would rebuke your rudeness but one must remember that you were raised a savage."

"And...you weren't raised at all….." Ajeya opened her eyes and tried to focus on him to glare.

"I forget how much I love your sweet nothings."

She finally succeeded in stopping the room from spinning by focusing all her hatred on the lounging man. "What do you want?" She asked slowly.

"Want? I WANT a lot of things. But foremost on my mind is the pressing need for you to look healthy at the next meeting with the judge." He glanced at her blood soaked shirt and stood. "So we must keep you looking beautiful." He stopped at few inches from her and stroked her face with one hand.

She turned her head away. "And if I don't cooperate?" Her pulse pushed blood through her wounds causing them to throb.

He ran his eyes over her face and smiled. "Then I kill the pilots as soon as I get my hands on them."

She forced a laugh. "And that's supposed to scare me?"

"Not necessarily." He patted her cheek then stepped back.

"So what's the point in bringing it up?"

Jeremiah went and rearranged the pillow towards it was perfectly centered and properly inviting to her. "They'll come here eventually to rescue you and guess who'll be leading them?"

Ajeya's mind raced and she fought to keep her cool. "Who? Oh! Nevermind I know. Go ahead and finish her I don't give."

He grinned. "Your going soft...But it's just a thought. I'll have them prepare immediately to take her out. You won't get away again."

She spit a mixture of blood and saliva at him as he passed, he ignored the insult and continued through the door.

Jeremiah turned to the nearest soldier outside the cell. "Grab some more soldiers to help you, I want you to take off her chains but be careful she isn't as weak as she acts."

"Yessir."

Ow! Her mind screamed as she tried to move. I can get out, don't come after me. She stupidly but ferverently hoped that telepathy was real.


End file.
